School For Demigods
by PrincessofArtemis
Summary: Camp Half Blood was destroyed and now there is only about 20 campers, Annabeth, Percy and Chiron. Annabeth and Percy, now married, have an idea to start a school in the place of Camp Half Blood.
1. Manual

**New story! I know I don't have much time to update this story and I hate you more but I had a really cool idea. If I don't have time for this, maybe I'll put it up for adoption. I hope not. Ok and here's your story!**

Hello! So you're thinking of applying to our school? Excellent. But first, a riddle:

Purple fans sing about mystical treasures and silver hair.

No clue what that means? Please tell your dear mother that this school is crazy and you are applying for another one.

All mortals gone? Perfect. Now if that riddle said to you, 'Leppru asnf nisg tbauo ytilmacs ereastru dan vislre riah' then you have passed the test into our school for demigods. That just proved that you have dyslexia.

**History**

A couple of decades ago, as you may or may not know, Percy Jackson and his adventurous friends saved Olympus. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase got happily married and both became camp counselors. As both parents were very powerful, their son was the most powerful being that wasn't an Olympian. His name was Timothy D. Jackson. He was raised up in camp. One day, he got into a car crash and lost most of his memory. He had no idea that he was a demigod. So he was walking around camp, pressing a few buttons on a cell phone, trying to figure out what it was, and it sent enormous signals to monsters everywhere. Long story short, Timothy and most of the people at camp got killed. Annabeth and Percy were lucky and skilled enough to get away.

They had no idea where to turn to as they both lost their place of living and working. The gods provided them with enough money to build camp again but it was no use. Camp Half Blood was destroyed and there was nothing left of it. One day, Annabeth started building. She had no idea what she was building but she knew that it would provide something for everyone. Everybody remaining helped out. They were building for a very long time. When it was finished, they didn't know what to do with it. Percy Jackson came up with the brilliant idea of turning it into a school. It was to be from Kindergarten-12th grade. Everyone was to share a dorm with two other people. There was a floor for each grade. A separate building connected to the first was for the dorms.

Since there were only about twenty kids in all, they tried accepting mortal students and teachers into it. Since demigod's and mortal's brains aren't exactly alike, the school didn't work out. Therefore it was closed because there weren't enough demigods to make it an all demigod's school and they couldn't make it an all mortal school and abandon the demigods. So the gods and goddesses helped out by, you know, having more children every year. Soon, there were some old enough to become teachers and some were young enough to become students. The school was going great.

You might wonder why I'm telling you all this. It's because that is this very school: SFD which stands for School for Demigods. It is known to the mortal world as just SFD.

**Present Facts**

You might wonder, who is the principal? Is it Percy Jackson, the founder? Is it Annabeth Chase, the creator? You might even ask if it's Chiron, the former leader of Camp Half Blood. Good heavens no; he's eons old. It is I, Megakles Johnson, son of Zeus. Some teachers are:

Thomas Gray

Davis David

Georgia Hamilton

Kate Hashrow

Jonas Litt

Yolanda Gem

These are only a few of the very large teacher population. The school counselor is Xeonia George. My assistant principal is Samuel Retters. Staff members are:

Layla Kerre- finance

Penelope Hashrow- finance

Dexter Cadson- front desk

Jim Wale- front desk

Kyah Wong- girls' dorm

Rachel Harvard- girls' dorm

Lucas Minors- boys' dorm

Mike Day- boys' dorm

As for clubs:

Tammy Jerards- Live for Art club

George Kinso- Strikers boys and girls basketball team

Yolanda Gem- Choir

Ara Duwey- volleyball and track girls' coach

Trevor Gorman- creative writing club

Beatrice Wayne- World Cooking club

The list goes on and on. Please, enjoy yourself at this school. Our school year is fit to work for the students so it's different from mortal schools. The school year is from March-June and then September-December. Orientation is on March 10. There is no uniform. I hope to see you there.


	2. Orientation

**Yes another update in the same day. I had to because orientation was today and the students can't miss that. Please, read this for the students.**

**Adelaine Clarkson's POV**

I put down the school manual as tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't want to go to a stupid school when I'd been homeschooled all my life. I didn't want to leave Hawaii and my family. I didn't want to leave my best friend. But of course, my mom forced me to. She said that I was a demigod, daughter of Apollo. She printed out pages and pages of Wikipedia facts about Greek mythology and demigods and Apollo. I guess it kind of makes sense. But that doesn't mean that I don't hate it. My mom put me on this plane to New York and then I have to walk to the school. Seems stupid. I just wanna go back to Hawaii.

_Later…_

**Megakles's (Principal Johnson's) POV**

I watched as the new students slowly came in. They were each assigned to a teacher who would show them around and settle them in their dorm.

**Clea Evergreen's POV**

I'd arrived at SFD literally ten seconds ago and I already received a name tag from some guy who acted like he knew me. It was probably the principal. Someone was walking up to me. I guess it was a teacher. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Ms. Gardner, Katie Gardner. I run the Power 4 Flower club for gardening. I see that you're a child of Demeter, like me." I smiled and replied, "Yea. I'm Clea and I love plants." She smiled and started walking with me to my dorm room.

**Audrey Monroe**

The place was amazing. The ground floor had a desk before there was another set of double doors. It led to this place with a huge fountain. There was an elevator to the left and a staircase to the right. Next to the elevator, there was a hallway that led to the lunchroom and beyond that, the beach. On the second floor and every floor after that, it was shaped like an oval balcony. There were doors that led to classes on the outside perimeter. There was a huge oval-like shape gap in the middle where you can look down to the ground floor or look up to the glass ceiling all the way above the 14th floor. On the seventh floor for fifth graders, there was a glass walkway to the dorms building next to us. The girls' dorm teachers' room was on the seventh floor. The boys' dorm teachers' room was on the eighth floor. Each dorm was wide and had three beds and desks in it. There was tons of space for customizing your section of the room. Ok, let me stop. I guess droning on and on about building features is the Athena trait in me. Yea, I'm a child of Athena but I'm not super-smart. In fact, I'm actually pretty dumb. The only thing about Athena that I have in me is architecture. Oh, and fashion. Didn't you know that Athena created sewing?

**Veronica Lirr**

So this new school, SFD, totally sick. Did you see how big and empty the ground floor is? I could, like, skate after hours there. So apparently the teacher assigned to me is late. Oh well. I got a list from the front desk stating my dorm room and schedule so I'm all good.

I walked to my dorm room and took a look around. There were three beds, slightly separated, one by the door, one by the window and one in the middle. There was someone inside. She had chosen the window bed with a view of the ocean. She had a quilt with a picture of the sunset. There were three surfboards lined up on that wall. Blue shades had been put up. A mini TV was placed on one of the desks. She turned around.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Adelaine Clarkson, daughter of Apollo. You?" I replied, "Veronica Lirr, daughter of Hades. Cool surfboards." "Thanks," she replied, smiling. "That's an awesome skateboard." She was right. The bottom was orange with red and blue graffiti on it done by yours truly and a signature from Tony Hawk. Yea I met him in person. I smiled and said, "Thanks." We talked for a while until we heard the door screech open.

**Sasha Starling's POV**

I had just arrived at my new school and I was running late. Some teacher named Tammy Jerards walked me to my dorm room. She's the art teacher and runs the art club which might as well make me her best friend. I'm a child of Iris. When she opened up my dorm room, the two other girls were already there. I gave them a shy smile and started decorating.

**Mrs. Wayne's POV**

I had just walked Elisha Blue to her dorm. She was a daughter of Hestia, like me. No, she didn't break her promise; she's just having thought children like Athena. I'm the lunch lady who runs the cooking club. It was nearing dinner time and I had to cook for 480 kids who are very specific about their palette. At least there were three other lunch ladies.

**Elisha Blue's POV**

I had decorated my part of the room already. The other girls' names were Audrey and Clea. I didn't really like Audrey. She took up most of the room with her blueprints and mannequins and fabrics and such. She's so unorganized. Clea was ok but she wasn't my best friend. Finally, the dinner bell rang.

**Adele Zamiya's POV**

Yea, classic child of Aphrodite here. I'm the only one, not including the girls' dorm staff. So the cafeteria wasn't even a cafeteria. It was basically rows of several really long tables for students and staff. If you walk further in the hallway, you'll reach the café which is the breakfast cafeteria. Behind the tables is the kitchen.

So, I already have a bestie. You'd think that because she's a daughter of Athena she'd think she's smarter than everyone right? Well she doesn't and she's not. Her name's Audrey Monroe. She's super cool.

**Caitlyn Breeze**

Hey. I'm a daughter of Terpsichore. You may not know her; she's one of the muses. She's the goddess of dancing. Needless to say, I've won tons of ballet, hip-hop, tap, etc. awards. I'm rooming with Adele and McKenna Tade.

**McKenna Tade's POV**

Before you ask, yes, I'm a daughter of Hera. In a rather unusual phase of sympathy, Hera wanted to help out this new school. Therefore, I was born. I was born and raised in London. It was the day of orientation in my new school. It was the time of dinner and I was at a table sitting next to two rather fashionable ladies. They were named Adele and Audrey. We all got on line to receive our food.

I supposed that when we got to the front, there would be mean lunch ladies and slob for food but I was completely and entirely mistaken. The lunch ladies were in their twenties and the food was divine looking. I was on my outfit matching diet where I could only eat what matches with my outfit so I helped myself to tan-ish colored rice, a slice of apple pie and a cup of blueberry juice.

**Mr. Johnson's POV**

Soon, all the students were settled down and eating their dinner and conversing quietly. The teachers, staff and I were sitting on the opposite side of the ginormous lunchroom. I stood up and everyone got quiet.

"Welcome to SFD," I said. "We look forward to interacting with you. You have taken today to learn more about the school and get settled. Tomorrow you will chat, see which classes you have with your friends, etc. Tomorrow we are also holding club signups. In addition to the list of clubs I sent out with the manual, there is:

Drama- Kate Hashrow,

Power 4 Flower- Katie Gardner,

Languages- Thomas Gray,

Hiking- Jonas Litt,

etc., etc. A list with all the clubs will be delivered to your dorm. Classes begin on Monday at 9:00 a.m. and end at 4:30 p.m. You must be awake by 7:45 a.m. and in bed by 8:30 p.m. You may return to your dinner."

**Veronica's POV**

It was after dinner and after bedtime. Adelaine, Sasha and I were in bed when Mrs. Wong and Ms. Harvard came to the dorms. Sasha was drawing when I told her my plan. "You're insane!" she said. "What if you get caught?" I responded, "I won't. I'll be back before you know it." I had an extra board for Adelaine if she wanted to come but she didn't. I was all alone.

I quietly went up the elevator to the seventh floor where I was extra quiet because half of the female teachers slept there. I walked through the glass walkway and looked to the side. There was a forest. On the other side was the beach. I quickly went down the other elevator to the ground floor. It was just the wind, the fountain and I. I started skateboarding. It was such a rush; the wind from an open window was blowing my hair back. I skated all around the fountain before I skated up the side and did a 360 spin over it before crash-landing on the opposite side. I got up with an aching leg pain but even that felt awesome. I picked up my board and walked back to my dorm.

**So that's it! The outfits for each of the girls are on my profile: go to the polyvore link and look for School for Demigods on Pie4273's Account. Tomorrow I'm doing the main nine boys. Sorry, I won't make a collection on polyvore for them; all of them would probably look alike anyway. Please review!**


End file.
